


Samuel 7:14-15: "I will be a father to them, and they'll be children to me…

by iZombi



Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [8]
Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Attila gets very teary eyed, Gen, Like you would not believe, and couldn’t come up, and loves his humans so, and very dewy eyed, because you panicked, by far a much deeper, calling your friend your dad, he relishes in it, he truly feels like a father, im begging you, meaning than before, now more than ever, please call him ‘dad’ he loves it, so much, the word of endearment, which is “pup” now has, with anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Attila and Sol are out and about in the local village just getting medicinal supplies at the pharmacy when suddenly something bittersweet happens which makes Attila’s whole day that much better…
Relationships: Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Cam Randall (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Galen (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Sol Accalia (My Self-insert)
Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171505
Kudos: 3





	Samuel 7:14-15: "I will be a father to them, and they'll be children to me…

“…Is this the place, pup?” Attila asked, turning his head over to the golden-haired human female at his side,

She nodded and smiled warmly to him, “Yep! Come on, let’s go in!” she replied as she opened the door, holding it open for him to pass through,

And together they entered the establishment, it was a pharmacy owned by a man from the local village, the only place to go get your medicine,

Sol happily approached the only person working at the counter, an older man aged between forty-five and fifty-three with black hair that was peppered in white hairs with a matching beard, his deep green eyes landed on Sol and he greeted her with a smile,

“Ah, welcome back Sol… how are you doing?” he asked her,

“I’m doing good Manuel! Now, how’s that medicine? Because I’ve come to pick it up!” she explains to him,

Manuel nods, “Ah yes, I’ll go get that for you…” he said as he turned around to the shelves behind him and picked up four small white bags, he hands them to Sol as he watches Attila off in the distance of the shop just looking at the other things that he sells,

“By the way…” Manuel starts, pausing momentarily, “I haven’t seen you come here with anyone before, so who’s he?” he asks her, as in the past Sol hadn’t come to the village pharmacy, or hell, even to the village itself before while being escorted by anyone, well… _that was the case_ after the indecent with Matthew’s injuries,

Sol felt a growing sense of panic build up within her internally, I mean, what the hell was she _supposed to say?_

‘ _Oh him? Yeah, he’s this huge Lycanthropic man I found out in the woods along with his pack and my Lycan husband! Cool, huh?’_

NO!

She had to quickly think of something,

‘ _Come on Sol, think, think, think, thi-‘_

Boom! Lightbulb moment!

“Oh him? Ah, he’s my father…” she said with her most convincing smile, internally though? She was screaming,

Attila’s ear perked up at the comment and he felt a wave of emotions overwhelm him, he needed a hot minute alone,

And Silently he acted as though he was bored and left the shop, waiting for Sol just outside, right next to the door,

Attila could feel tears form at the corners of his eyes, and no matter how hard he tried to blink them away he could feel them come back in full force, so he let out a shaky sigh and allowed the tears to stream down his cheeks,

“… _father…”_

A long time ago he used to have that title, as he did father three cubs of his own with a mate of his,

Oh,

It was bittersweet to be reminded of his time as a father long ago, and some would think that he’d possibly react negatively to the word but, the truth is that it just makes him incredibly emotional,

And Attila can feel a smile tug at his lips, a warm sensation coursed through his veins as he recalled how Sol, one of the three humans he lived alongside, had called him her father,

He would be lying to you if he didn’t feel a strong sense of pride in being called that by her, as he did adore the humans he lived with, he truly did, and just being granted the title “father” again after so long?

It felt _fantastic_ ,

He felt like he was more alive than all those years ago like he had a purpose,

Perhaps _this_ is what the Lord had planned for him all along…? Who knows…

Attila heard the bell of the Pharmacy door ring as Sol stepped out,

He didn’t have enough time to wipe away his tears and to compose himself when the human female worriedly attacked him with inquiries,

“Are you ok? What happened? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?” She asked him, her eyes filled with worry over her best friend,

And Attila bit back a sob that threatened to come out, he nodded his head and cleared his throat before speaking to her,

“I-I-I’m alright pup, I assure you… now, let’s go home… shall we?” he asked her with a bittersweet smile of his own,

Sol nodded, but seemed unconvinced, she reached over and wiped away his tears with her hands before placing a small kiss on his cheeks,

“You know I’m here for you, right Attila? You’re my best friend and you’re part of my family… ok? Please talk to me if something’s bothering you… ok? Promise?” She commented,

And Attila let out a chuckle, a bigger smile tugging at his lips, “Yes, of course, my dear pup, I promise…” he held out his pinkie finger, it was a gesture of keeping promises that he had seen humans do before, so he knew what it meant,

Sol smiled and wrapped her pinky finger around his, she gave him a smile, “Alright then, let’s go!” she excitedly proclaimed, grabbing his hand as they both walked in the direction of their home,

Internally, Attila was glad that none of the three humans knew of his somber past as it would surely upset them, instead he was just happy to have met them and to be able to call them his family,

It warmed his heart,

Once home, Sol handed the medicine over to Galen who put some of it away, and gave the one’s designated to Matthew to take for his injuries,

Cam saw the two walk-in and shot them a smile, “Welcome back, both of you… how was it?”

“Fun and uneventful, as usual…” Sol commented

Cam raised an eyebrow, seeming suspicious when she saw Attila’s lightly dusted pink cheeks, “You sure?” she asked,

Sol nodded, “I swear it” she made a little cross on her chest,

Cam rolled her eyes and looked over to Attila, “You ok _dad_?” she asked, smiling when they saw Attila’s eyes light up in joy at being called by the title,

Attila nodded, giving a small chuckle, “Yes, nothing happened…” he confirmed,

Cam nodded, “Alright… if you say so…” she replied, still not willing to believe them,

Sol looked over to Attila, “Ah… we should probably prepare dinner…” she noted,

Attila nodded as he hanged his coat on the coatrack, “Right, we should… come now…” he indicated as Sol followed closely behind him,

“What do _you_ want to make?” she asked him,

Attila paused from walking towards the kitchen and thought for a moment,

“…What about…some spaghetti and meat?” he proposed the idea to her,

Sol could feel her mouth water at the mental image, “Yum! Let’s go with that then!”

Attila chuckled as he made his way over to the kitchen with Sol by his side, both eager to cook tonight’s meal,

Later in the day at half-past three, everyone sat at the dinner table serving themselves the food that they wanted to eat, and passing to each other whatever the other required,

“Hey _dad,_ can you pass me the pepper?” Cam commented with a smile,

Attila nodded and went to reach other for the pepper when he heard Charles grunt in annoyance,

Before he could ask him, what was wrong, he saw Charles glaring at Cam,

“What?” Cam asked him, not understanding what warranted such a reaction,

“ _Don’t_ call him _that_ …” spoke Charles, he wasn’t angry but annoyed at Cam for calling Attila the honorific title of father, not because he wasn’t her father, which was true, no, it was because of Attila’s past,

The last thing that Charles wanted was to see his long time best friend has a breakdown at the dinner table or to be upset because he was reminded of his sullen past,

Sol looked at Charles with an equally annoyed look, “She _didn’t_ do anything wrong-!”

“ _Quiet_ , Sol-!“

“Charles-!“

Falk, Roel, and Matthew all seemed tense, as if they knew something that Sol, Galen, and Cam did not…

Attila cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention, their eyes now on him,

“- _It’s alright_ Charles… _I don’t mind it_ actually…” he announced, and at that, the Lycans all seems surprised,

“Are you sure-?” Falk asked him,

“-I am… one hundred percent…” he declared once again,

And just like that, everyone at the table, especially the Lycans, seemed to relax and all returned to eating,

Charles sighed and didn’t say anything more as he took a bite out of his food, silently relishing in how good his sister-in-law and pack leader’s cooking were,

Cam, Sol, and Galen all shared silent puzzled looks but didn’t say anything as they continued eating,

Much later when Attila was in the kitchen helping Galen clean the dishes, is when Galen finally spoke up about the scene that had played out hours earlier,

“Hey…” they started,

Attila raised a quizzical eyebrow at them, “Yes pup?” he asks,

“…About _before_ , during dinner, what was that all about?” they ask him,

Attila sighs, “Ah… It’s nothing… trust me… just Charles being overprotective is all…” he comments,

Galen raises an eyebrow, unconvinced, “You sure?”

Attila chuckles and nods, “Yes, I’m sure…”

Galen doesn’t seem convinced but they don’t press any further, “Alright… If you say so… _dad_ …” they try out the honorific title, and to Galen’s ears it seems to have a nice ring to it, especially when directed to Attila, which makes them chuckle happily,

Attila can feel his heart soar to the heavens as he grins wide while cleaning the dishes,

And Galen swears they can see him beam with joy…


End file.
